


Love Yourself

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: With Pyotr, Spencer felt he could truly live.





	Love Yourself

If there's one thing Spencer came to realize about Pyotr it's that he was the most free spirited person he's ever met. Perhaps it was the town that made one feel such a way, or maybe it was just Pyotr but it's a trait he still comes to admire.

Years of following what his mother had wanted him to do took a toll on him and now he finds himself living. Perhaps not so drastically, but he can see why Tuesday would love being here.

Never had he seen his little sister so happy in his life than performing in a small bar, with someone who understood how she was feeling despite coming from different backgrounds. All that mattered was that she was truly living and that's all he ever wanted for his sister.

He hadn't really talked to his sister much since she departed, but Pyotr was kind enough to speak highly of her whenever the rare topic of family was brought up. He's sure she'd be happy for him as well if she knew how often he was smiling now.

While it was difficult to get accustomed to his new life, Pyotr made it rather.. Interesting in a way. Seeing his Mars’ Brightest performances told a lot about the social media star and while Spencer was a tad skeptical on the way he behaved he had learned soon enough that the Pyotr everyone sees online is the one you get in real life as well. Even without the cell phone in hand he was still energetic and peppy. It was actually refreshing.

“Pow! Hey guys! I'm out on an adventure to get some yummy treats with my handsome boyfriend- say hi Spencer!” As if on cue Pyotr shifts his cellphone so that both of them are in the shoot. Spencer appears a bit flustered at first, but flashes a smile anyway towards the camera with a small wave.

“What a charming smile! It could just melt my heart!” Pyotr dramatically flails his arms slightly and hunches over as if to create what he meant. Spencer merely watches in amusement, finding himself laugh quietly with ease.

“He's the absolute greatest! I'm so glad you guys love him too! Not as much as me of course!” Pyotr suddenly latches onto Spencer’s arm with a content smile along with a small nuzzle. From the comments Pyotr’s read to him he thinks his followers only adore him for his looks and the fact that he gives the social media star as much love as he can. 

Pyotr had been nothing but nice to him, so of course he'd deeply adore the bundle of energy. Smiling, laughing and learning to embrace who he was is what Pyotr had taught him. He no longer had to live in the shadow of his mother. He could be free to choose his own path.

“Catch you guys later, I'll take pics of our food! Pow!” And with a wink Pyotr stops the recording and is quick to upload it. Even when the cell phone is put away Pyotr remains to hold Spencer’s arm, something that brings Spencer comfort as they walk around the busy city.

“If we get different desserts can we split them up and share them?” Pyotr looks up at Spencer with the most hopeful eyes he's ever seen. It's quite the adorable sight and he had intended to get whatever the social media star had wanted anyway. But sharing sweets? It sounded absolutely domestic.

“Of course. I'll even buy some for us to try later too.” 

“Yay! You're not the greatest, you're actually the best! Bestest? You're number one in my book!” Pyotr throws a fist in the air from excitement and feeling as if he had achieved greatness. Spencer finds the bubbly attitude infectious and laughs at the cheery star’s actions. 

“Extra treats for home, what an amazing day!” 

Spencer nearly freezes in his steps by the exclamation and quickly tries to cover up his surprise. Home.. That's what it was like to be around Pyotr. Their decently sized apartment was only home when the two of them were there. 

Feeling bold, Spencer places a quick kiss to Pyotr’s forehead and continues their stroll while Pyotr gushes at the unexpected action. It was rare when he got a rush of emotions, but he believes Pyotr brings out the best in him.

Pyotr certainly was someone he'd truly cherish in his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Seen cute fanart of this pairing and after thinking about how well they'd go together I really ship it, goodness I love these two
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
